The present invention relates to hydraulic apparatus for moving to desired positions shift mechanism of a power transmission having a neutral position and a plurality of speed range positions.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to hydraulically operated transmission control apparatus for a transfer case having a two path drive system constructed and arranged to provide a direct drive from the vehicle engine to the drive wheels and a second drive path to provide a second speed range from the vehicle engine to the drive wheels of the vehicle. The invention is not restricted to use only in a two or four wheel drive system, but it is particularly adapted for use with a transfer case adapted for providing two and four wheel drive systems.
Considerable efforts have been made in recent years to improve the drive systems of motor vehicles so as to provide a greater variety of drive systems to meet a greater number of needs that may be encountered by the driver of the vehicle, and there remains a need for improvement over the prior art structures for control apparatus which will allow the driver of the vehicle to shift a multiple speed drive system from one speed to another more readily by hydraulically actuated apparatus.